F124 is one of the possible substitutes for chlorofluoroalkanes (CFCs), which are affected by the Montreal Protocol and are characterized by an exceptionally long lifetime allowing them to reach high levels of the atmosphere and thus to take part, under the effect of UV radiation, in the destruction of the ozone layer. It is therefore obvious that their substitutes will have to contain only traces of these CFCs.